MothClan Falling
by Embershadow
Summary: Moth finds out that her Clan below is in serious danger. She and all of the MothClan cats must be driven out of StarClan for a crime an old medicine cat committed... A crime the whole Clan went along with. Now MothClan is forced to leave their own territory. And be forgotten for good. How will MothClan survive after the great war that has driven them from their home?
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

* * *

MothClan

Leader: Violetstar - Lilac-grey she-cat with purplish dark blue eyes

Deputy: Embershadow - Dark red-brown she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Medicine Cat: Sapphireflame - Pale silvery she-cat with scattered blue-grey swirled markings and soft amber eyes

Glimmerstream - Lanky pale shiny golden brown she-cat with bright orange eyes

Darkslice - Black tom with dark green eyes

Silverbrook - Silver she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Shadowthorn - Black tom with golden eyes

Waspleaf - Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blossomwind - Ivory she-cat with soft ginger eyes and a black-tipped tail

Jasminefall - Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnflicker - Skinny calico she-cat with green eyes

Brambleflame - Mottled dusky brown tabby tom with golden eyes, large paws and a nicked ear

Ivymist - Scrawny white she-cat with pale green eyes

Ebonyshadow - Dark ebony she-cat with blue eyes that have a luminous, silver glow

Goldenfeather - Golden-brown tom with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Springpaw - Sweet tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning amber eyes

Mallowpaw - Pale silver tabby she-cat with soft yellow eyes

Brackenpaw - Bracken-coloured tabby tom with

dark green eyes

Rockpaw - Dark grey tom with one white forepaw and orange eyes

Chestnutpaw - Sleek Chestnut-brown tom with icy blue eyes

Queens:

Tawnyear - Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mintcloud - Silver tabby she-cat with mint-green eyes

Fernleaf - Tuxedo she-cat with fern-green eyes

Kits:

Morningkit - Lithe ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Mosskit - Black she-cat with brown eyes

Specklekit - Speckled ginger she-cat with wise turquoise eyes

Thornkit - Black-and-gray tom with green eyes

Thrushkit - Dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

* * *

GrassClan

Leader: Limestar - Light brown tom with lime-green eyes

Deputy: Lemonwisp - Light grey she-cat with lemon-coloured eyes

Medicine cat: Shimmerleaf - Dappled cream-and-chocolate she-cat with gentle green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Midnightpaw - Black tom with white flecks and sapphire blue eyes

Warriors:

Frightheart - White tom with black, star-shaped flecks and green eyes

Orangefur- Ginger tom with green eyes

Tunapelt- Silvery grey she-cat with blue eyes

Littleorchid- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dappleblossom- Brown-dappled white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Wolfshade - Black tom with a tinge of silver around his chest fur and dusky amber eyes

Ashspots- Black tom with silver flecks and ice-blue eyes

Berrysplash- Perky grey tom with warm blue eyes

Cougarshadow- Mottled tan tom with yellow eyes

Nightflower- Black she-cat with sapphire eyes

Sunstream- Golden, fluffy Somali she-cat with violet eyes

Willowcloud - Dappled brown-and-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes and a torn ear

Softpetal - Black she-cat with delicate green eyes

Apprentices:

Daypaw - Tuxedo she-cat with yellow eyes

Swiftpaw- Striking mahogany she-cat with dazzling golden eyes and massive paws

Strikingpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Cracklepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with lightning-shaped markings that look like crackles and green eyes

Queens:

Rainpath- Blue-grey she-cat with orange eyes

Lilyblossom- Petite white she-cat with soft yellow eyes

Pikestripe- Reddish-brown she-cat with dusky amber eyes

Mightfur- Grey she-cat with turquoise eyes

Redeyes - Unusually albino she-cat with red eyes

Kits:

Darkkit - Black tom with cold black eyes

Shadykit- Dusky dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Clawkit- White tom with a faint scar across muzzle and yellow eyes

Sagekit- Dappled, silver-and-white she-cat with soft blue eyes

Boulderkit- Brown tom with orange eyes

Lilackit- Lilac-grey she-cat with violet eyes

Yarrowkit- Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Cloverwish - Silver tabby she-cat with clover-green eyes

Goldenstep- Brown tom with golden paws

Gorsetail - Tabby tom with chocolate-brown eyes

* * *

WheatClan

Leader: Whitestar - White tom

Deputy: Rainbowfur- Beautiful calico she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Medicine cat: Brokenfoot- Dark brown tom with green eyes and a twisted and broken foot

Medicine cat apprentice: Violetpaw- Warm ginger she-cat with violet eyes

Warriors:

Hornetblaze - Striking brown tom with dark brown eyes

Ambershadow - Dusky amber she-cat with dark green eyes

Brightwing - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bumbleshadow - Light grey tabby tom with thick, black stripes

Scarletshade - Red she-cat with subtle brown streaks along her flank, a scar across her left cheek and dark amber eyes

Roseflare - Pale grey she-cat with a pinkish tinge and hazel eyes

Waspfang- Black tom with green eyes

Starlingcloud- Black she-cat with swirls of silver and sapphire blue eyes

Whiskerstream- Blue-grey tabby tom with orange eyes

Duskbloom- Dusky grey she-cat with purple eyes and silky fur with black streaks

Echoleaf- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jadestreak- Dilute calico with her eyes a jade-blue eyes

Barktalon- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emeraldshade - Pretty calico she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Kestralstep - Black tom with blue eyes

Ivorywish- Pretty ivory she-cat with hazel eyes

Butterflywing- Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Emberwing - Blue she-cat with emerald eyes

Mossfang- Siamese tom with blue eyes

Stonefoot- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Stormflame- Black-and-white tom with bright orange eyes

Lionshade - Dark golden tom with amber eyes

Nightberry - Scarlet-ticked ebony she-cat with golden eyes

Hawkfang - Ginger tom with orange eyes

Fawnstreak - Pale brown she-cat with a lightly dappled flank and blue eyes

Sunpath - Mottled bright golden tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Lilydusk - Dark blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Duskflame - Small black tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Scorchpaw- Black tom with orange eyes

Sapphirepaw- Silver tabby she-cat with sapphire eyes

Larkpaw- Golden she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes

Daisypaw- White she-cat with warm hazel eyes

Ivypaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Leafwing - Lithe, pale ginger tabby she-cat

Sunshade - Golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits:

Willowkit- Silver tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes

Blossomkit- Ebony she-cat with grey eyes

Flamekit- Bold orange tom with orange eyes

Shadowkit- Black tom with amber eyes

Wavekit- Blue-grey she-cat with swirls of silver and blue eyes

Elders:

Silverpool- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblestripe- Brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

Cats outside the Clans:

Zipper

Flame

Lightning

Ash

Lola

Slash

Scorch

Cascade

Plum

Zaida

Bloom

Soot

Broken

Slash

Fang

Phantom

Stream

Shard

Scorn

Blaze

Dahlia

Stripe


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Radiant starlight glimmered in the dark indigo sky reflecting off of a pool of water. Next to the pool stood a dark brown she-cat. Her eyes were filled with unease as she stood next to a black tom. "Moth," the black tom addressed her, his gaze full of hurt. "You know that danger for your Clan is coming..." He paused and gave her an affectionate lick. "As MothClan will be separated from the other Clans... You will be separated from StarClan."

Moth flinched with tears glittering in her eyes. She drew a sharp breath. "I know," she managed to choke out.

Grass, a pale brown tabby she-cat with grass-green eyes, dipped her head respectfully. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Moth felt intense sorrow surround her. Why did Jayshade have to make that mistake? Why did she mate that rogue? The Clan was to pay for what that old medicine cat, who recently died, did. She was the one who captured those kits... And a lot of MothClan followed her.

"I did not expect my Clan to do this," she admitted.

The black tom grimaced. "I'm afraid none of us did. But I'll never forget you... And that's a promise. I love you, Moth."

Moth's heart fluttered for a moment, but then it sank. She knew she'd never see her love again. Not now, not ever. She gave one last regretful glance as she began to pad away. But then she turned to face the black tom one last time. "I love you too, Wheat." With those words, she felt the salty tears slide down her cheek. She knew there was nothing else she could do. MothClan was on its own now.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I'm Embershadow, a bit new by the way. My friend TwinMolded helped me make this acount. Thank you for reading my fanfic~! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Embershadow thrashed back and forth violently, yowling, "_No!"_ she snarled, bearing her fangs. Some heavy force seemed to be pushing down on her. She tried to wriggle free but it was useless. She felt something grab her shoulder blade. . .

"Embershadow! Wake up!"

Two green eyes flung open. Embershadow gasped then looked up to see that it was just Silverbrook. Her breathing calmed.

Silverbrook gave her a look of sympathy. "Had another bad dream?"

Embershadow closed her eyes. "Yes," she mewed softly.

"You needn't worry," the silver she-cat said with a half-smile. "Specklekit and Thrushkit will become apprentices today! You're sure to get one of them!"

Embershadow appreciated the she-cat's optimism, but she'd just had the worst dream yet. In this horrid nightmare, her idol and friend had died. Violetstar.

Even the thought of that happening sent chills down the deputy's spine. She eventually gained the nerve to walk into the Clearing seeing Fernleaf grooming her two kits fondly.

"Mum!" Specklekit squeaked indignantly. "I'm an apprentice now! Stop licking me!"

Fernleaf chuckled. "Not yet," she retorted.

Specklekit rolled her eyes. Sunshine filtered through the branches of the canopy above them. Embershadow watched Specklekit tentatively. She saw a certain spark in that she-cat. She dipped her head and saw Violetstar begin to pad out of her den.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather here for a Clan meeting!" she began, facing the Clan with confidence. "Today we have two new apprentices. Thrushkit, Specklekit, please step forward." There was a warmth in those violet eyes. It always made Embershadow feel safe. . . .

Specklekit bounded forward excitedly with Thrushkit at her side. The young, black-and-grey tom puffed out his chest fur.

"Specklekit, your mentor will be Embershadow. Let StarClan guide you on your journey to become a warrior. From this point on, until you receive your full warrior name, you shall be known as Specklepaw. Let Embershadow's loyalty and courage rub off on you." Specklepaw smiled and touched noses with her new mentor.

"Thrushkit, your mentor will be Shadowthorn. Let StarClan guide you on your journey to become a warrior. From this point on you will be known as Thrushpaw. Let Shadowthorn's fighting tactics and excelled hunting techniques rub off on you."

Embershadow tensed and glanced at Shadowthorn. He had been one of those many cats whom had followed Jayshade. She frowned. _There's no changing the past..._


End file.
